FMA Host Club
by edvy8
Summary: Edward is a normal kid who hates his dad and only cares about his little brother Alphonse. Though he has to go to a new school without him and meets a strange group of boys that entertain other boys. Csn Edward handle this school and keep his sanity? Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

FMA Host Club

Don't own ouran host club or fma.

If don't like lemons or anything yaoi, DO NOT read this!

Envy: "Hey! Why isn't there any lemon in this chapter?"

Me: "Because it would too fast if I just randomly put one in the beginning."

Edward: "Also why are you pairing me up with the damn palmtree?"

Envy: "HEY!"

Me: "Because I can."

Please enjoy the fic.^^

A blond with golden eyes was entering a prodigious school called Renomi Acadmy for boys.

He sighed as he saw lots of rich boys bragging about their family and their wealth and thought, "Damn rich boys. Don't they have anything else better to do than acting like complete idiots." Edward Elric was from a pretty normal family that wasn't that rich but also not that poor either since most of his family worked in the military. He was fifteen years old and had long blond hair that was tied back into a braid while wearing a red trench coat over his black clothing. He was also not that tall for his age only being 5 foot 1. He hates being called short or anything insulting his height.

He didn't want to wear the uniform and the school allowed it until they would decide to make him wear the uniform when he felt ready.

Anyway he has a family of three since his mother had died from an illness when he was just ten years old and only has his father and little brother Alphonse. Though his brother went to another school since they couldn't afford sending both of them to Renomi. So Ed was on his own for this one without his brother who he was mostly with most of the time.

His father Hohenhiem was barely home as it is which made Edward hate him throughout the years. He looks like his father and despises that fact when someone comments about it.

Edward as now looking for a room so that he could write some important notes for his research so that he could also join the military. He kept looking around but only encountered more boys chatting and kept looking.

He growled, "Dammit! Can't I find a damn room that's not full of cocky bastards?" He then went to the second floor and kept going into rooms but still found them full of chatting idiots. He stomped through the hallways and then encountered a music room.

Edward sighed, "Guess this is as close as I can get to do my notes." He opened the door with a gloved hand and was greeted by black roses. Then he heard a "Welcome!" He saw about four boys in odd clothing sitting in chairs smirking at him.

He thought paling, "What the hell is this?"

He saw a boy with spiky hair with black sunglasses while wearing a furcoat and black boots. Another one was the shortest and had long hair while gripping onto another boy that looked really tired and lazy while the tired one had on a buttoned up shirt and baggy pants while the small one had on black shorts and a black tank top.

The last boy had long green hair that reached down his back like the small one only crazier and was held up by a black headband on his forehead with a upside down triangle on it. He wore a shirt that reached halfway his chest showing off his stomach. He was skinny but looked pretty built without overdoing it. He also wore a skort which confused Edward since his getup almost made the guy look like a girl. He also had some kind of socks that didn't cover his toes and wore elbow length fingerless gloves.

Then Edward saw that all of them had the same colored eyes that were violet.

All Ed knew was that this was going to be a hectic year here.

Me: "Until next chapter!"^^

Envy: "WHAT? You can't end it there!"

Me: "Well I just did, so get over it."

Envy pouts, crossing his arms annoyed.

Edward: "Jeez Envy grow up already."

Envy glowered at him then started to chase after Ed.

Edward: "AHHH! Help!" Runs away from the homunculus.

Me: "Hope you enjoyed the chapter! No I gotta go save a certain chibi!" Runs off after the two.


	2. Breaking the Statue

Chapter 2

Me: "Yay! Another chapter!"

Envy: "What the hell took so long?"

Me: "Well sorry if I have to balance school and this story, Mr. Impatient Palmtree!"

Envy: "Stop calling me a damn palmtree you damn bitch!"

Edward: "I have to agree with Vy that you do look like a palmtree."

Envy glares at Ed and stalks off in a huff.

Me shakes head: "Sorry for that and so Ed please do the honors."

Edward: "Edvy does not own Fullmetal Alchemist characters or the show, just only this fic and hopes you enjoy." Waves.

Edward was wondering what the hell he had just walked into and was now inching back towards the door. The man with the fur coat then bellowed, "Hold it right there!"

Ed stopped and turned his attention back to the boys that were in the room.

The own who was younger looking but was taller than Ed still, which made him twitch, came up to him and asked curiously, "Are you a new student here, mister?"

Edward confused at this kid nodded his head.

The kid then smiled, "Ah then you're that new kid that the teacher's were talking about! The one whose most of his family is in the military!"

How this kid got this information about him was beyond what Edward could comprehend.

Then the kid realized and clapped his hands, "Oh yeah, you don't know us. Well here's a little introduction for you mister!" He pointed to the guy in the fur coat and sunglasses and said, "That's Greed, he's the vice president of our club and make sure you don't take anything he gives you. He's somewhat of a pimp of sorts. He's also a senior here."

The one called 'Greed' yelled, "Would you quit calling me a pimp you damn brat!"

The kid ignored him and continued, "I'm Wrath by the way, a freshman here at this school." Wrath continued and pointed to the tired looking kid, "That's Sloth and by his name he's always sleepy and lays around a lot in here. He's a senior as well."

Then he pointed to the last boy with the palmtree hair, "The last person there and also bastard, is Envy. Also yes, he is a boy and just loves to crossdress like a girl."

Envy grabbed Wrath's head into a headlock and growled, "What was that you damn brat? I do not crossdress or look anything like a girl!"

Edward sweatdropped and a thought just occurred to him and asked, "Um by any chance are you all related?" Like it was strange to here that they were all named after sins and that they all had similar colored eyes.

They all answered, "Yes. We're also Dante Culus's sons, who is the head of the school."

Edward froze. These kids were the children of the one who owns this school! This had to be a dream!

He rubbed his forehead and said, "I'm leaving." He headed towards the door but someone grabbed his braid, yanking him back. Ed looked back to see that the one called Envy had grabbed his hair.

Envy smirked, "You're not going anywhere Chibi-chan!"

Edward twitched and yelled, "WHO'RE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT HE COULDN'T BE SEEN BY A MAGNIFYING GLASS, YOU JERK!" He absolutely hated being called short.

Envy just put a finger in his ear and stated, "Jeez, can you get any louder Chibi-chan."

Edward seethed in rage and tried to get out of Envy's grip on his hair and managed to but had walked into a statue of some red stone and it started to tip over. He gaped and tried to quickly grab it but it got out of his reach and it fell. It then broke into chunks of rock and the stone was now destroyed.

Sloth yawned, "Now you've done it. You just broke a valuable statue we were going to auction off to a millionaire for 20 million dollars."

Edward paled and yelled in disbelieve, "20 MILION DOLLARS!" He may have some money but there was no way he was going to ask his family for THAT kind of money.

Greed smirked taking off his sunglasses, "By the expression on your face it looks like you don't have the money to pay for the statue. So here's what you're going to do." He put away his sunglasses and pointed at Ed, "You're going to work for us as our errand boy to pay off the debt you owe us! So until all of us graduates, you are to work here under us as our dog!"

Edward was frozen in shock then Envy wrapped his arm around his head.

Envy then smirked at him, "Glad to have you on board Inu-chibi."

Vy: "Until next chapter! Hope you enjoyed!^^"

Envy: "Again no lemon!"

Vy: "When did you come back? Also no, no lemon yet Envy!"

Envy sulks: "When can I have my chibi-chan!"

Vy: "I said there's no lemon yet but I didn't say any lime wasn't coming up."

Envy perks up and smirks.

Edward: "Don't I get a say in this?"

Vy: "Sorry Ed, but this keeps Envy from bothering me about the stupid lemon so deal with it."

Edward sighs.

Vy: "Anyway hoped you like this! You'll especially love the next chapter when I get to it. Ja ne!" Waves.


	3. Club Activities

Chapter 3

Vy: "Yes! Had enough time to make another chapter!"

Envy: "That was fast. Wait how did you finish without us knowing?"

Vy smirks: "You really want to know?"

Envy and Edward: "No."

Vy: "Good, now would you both do the disclaimer."

Both: "Edvy doesn't own the character's from Fullmetal Alchemist or the anime either. She hopes you enjoy this fic. Warning: There is lime in this chapter so if you don't like these kinds of things, please press the back button to exit this fic."

"Oi! Inuchibi, hurry up with the refreshments!"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT GOD DAMMIT!"

Edward was rushing through the music room which he had found out later was used for this club's activities. He didn't really understand their club since they hadn't really been specific about the details yet. Wrath said they would show him since he was supposed to be their 'dog' unfortunately. He had broken a statue in the club that was worth 20 million dollars and he didn't have the money for it, so he was now working off his debt until everyone of them graduates.

Ed sighed thinking, "My life is a living hell. At least Alphonse isn't in this." That was the only thing he was grateful that Alphonse, his little brother, didn't come to the school.

Wrath then bellowed, "It's almost time to start activities!"

Envy, Sloth who was napping, and Greed got into their positions and the door was opened and the same black petals from yesterday came through the door as they all said, "Welcome."

Some young looking boys from the school were entering the room looking a little nervous and shy. Edward was still wondering what this club did and boy did he found out in the worst possible way.

The room had some dining tables around and each sin was sitting at his own table while some boys went to them.

As Edward was filling up cups with tea for their guests Wrath called out, "Ed-chan! Come on over!" He turned his head towards where he heard Wrath's voice and saw him with some guests but saw that Wrath was on Sloth's lap, straddling him.

All Edward thought was, "What the hell?" Reluctantly he came over and filled the guests cups and watched Wrath and Sloth and nearly had a heart attack at what he was watching.

Wrath whinned, bouncing in Sloth's lap, "Come on Sloth! Please play with me!" He wrapped his arms around Sloth's neck and nuzzled his chest.

Sloth looked tired and placed his hands on Wrath's waist, "I'm still tired from playing with you yesterday Wrath."

Wrath then had a glazed look in his eyes and kept bouncing in his lap and pleaded, "Pleeeeeaaaaassseeee?"

Sloth sighed but then gave a lazy smirk, "Alright, if that's what you want." Ed watched as one of Sloth's hands went into Wrath's shorts from behind and inserted a finger in Wrath's entrance. Wrath gasped and moaned in want and squirmed in his lap.

Edward blushed deep red and looked at the other boys seeing them also blushing but they were also squirming in their seats, rubbing their thighs together.

Wrath bounced in his brother's lap, making the finger go even deeper into his entrance making him moan even louder. Sloth smirked even more and inserted another making Wrath cry out, "AH! B-Big brother!" He kept his fingers in Wrath and kept pumping them inside his brother who was panting and moaning.

Edward quickly left their table since he couldn't take anymore and was blushing tomato red. What the hell were they doing? That was considered incest! And the other boys were enjoying the show! What is wrong with these people? Was going through Ed's mind right now.

Then he heard, "Oi Inuchibi! Come over here for a sec." Ed knew that voice and was now weighing his options of just leaving this place for good but knew he didn't have a choice and went over to Envy's table. Just as he neared his table, he was grabbed by his forearm and was dragged onto the couch onto someone's lap.

Before he could say something, pale arms encircled his waist and he heard Envy whisper, "There you are Inuchibi." Edward looked to see Envy's smirking face near his ear and blushed slightly.

The other boys asked, "Whose he, Envy?"

Envy drawled, "This here is Inuchibi, he's working with us for a while and is my new favorite." The other boys blushed while Ed was confused. New favorite? What did that mean? Then Ed tensed as he felt a hand on his thigh.

He stuttered and asked, "W-W-What are you doing?"

Envy smirked even more answered, "Like I said, Inuchibi. You're my new favorite." Then Envy began rubbing his hand on Ed's clothed crotch making him blush and squirm. He stuttered, "P-P-Please stop…."

Envy shook his head, "No can do. Anyway you're getting excited by this." Ed was now sporting an erection and wanted to relive it. Envy as though read his mind, obliged. He took his hand to Ed's zipper and unzipped then quickly went underneath Ed's boxers, grabbing his member making him gasp and moan slightly.

Edward tried to get out of Envy's grip but couldn't as Envy started stroking him hard and slow. He moaned and blushed even more as Envy kept working at him. The other boys were blushing and watching the show in lust and excitement.

Edward was getting close and moaned out, "Ah! E-E-Envy I'm gonna-!' He then he released with a long moan as cum came out and onto Envy's hand. Ed laid his head back on Envy's shoulder behind him panting as Envy took his hand out and zipped his pants back up.

Envy was still smirking and eyed his guests who were blushing deep red as he lifted his hand to lick the cum off it. He finished cleaning his hand and hugged Edward tighter to himself as the blond was still disoriented from the handjob. He nibbled Ed's earlobe and whispered, "You're definitely my new favorite Edo."

Vy: "There's the chapter! Hope you all liked it!^^"

Edward: "WHAT THE HELL? You practically let him molest me!"

Vy shrugged, "Hey I promised a lime and I did. This also keeps Envy happy…..Speaking of which, where is our palmtree?" Looks around for Envy.

Envy then comes out with a rope: "Oh Edoooo!"

Edward sweatdrops and runs.

Envy quickly catches him and ties him up then drags a squirming Ed into a room.

Vy sweatdrops: "Guess I don't need to ask him if he liked it. Anyway hoped you enjoyed the chapter. I'll try to post as fast as I can. Ja ne!" Waves.


	4. VotingEd and Envy

Thoughts

Vy was in a pile of crumbled paper, looking really tired and stressed out. 

Edward and Envy were looking at her sweatdropping.

Then taking the viewers away for a second.

Edward: "Okay, reviewers. If you're reading this, we need you to help with something."

Envy: "Vy's stressing about two ideas that she's planning for this fic but isn't sure which to do."

Edward: "The first on is about bringing the colonel bastard as a student in another school in a host club as well."

Envy: "The other idea is that we bring Hohenhiem to bring some family trouble as everyone is at Ed's house."

Both: "So once you review after reading this, please vote on which idea you want Vy to do so that she could move on in the story already."

Envy: "I know you people want this story to continue at least to the lemon."

Edward rolls his eyes: "No that's only you Envy."

Vy pops in: "What are you two doing?"

Both jumped and ranaway.

Vy shrugs: "Okay, well se you guys until the chapter I guess." Waves bye confused.


	5. A taste

Chapter 4

Vy: "Yay! New chapter!"

Envy: "Finally!"

Vy glares: "Well excuse me, mister impatient. Not all of us can prevent writer's block and decide which choices to choose."

Envy shrugged: "Still it would have been easier just writing both. Instead of you deciding which one goes first."

Edward raises hand: "Sorry Vy but I have to agree with him."

Vy shakes in fury: "FINE! Just for that, Envy, You're to not touch Edo for a week!"

Envy: "WHAT THE HELL? Why punish only me!"

Vy: "Cause you need to stop messing with me or would you rather I not make a lemon at all in this story?"

Envy yelped and cowered: "I'll be good…"

Vy: "Good. Now the choice that won is-"

Edward grumbles: "She wants to keep it a secret…" glares at Vy

Vy: "Yup! ^^ Hope you enjoy! Envy please!"

Envy growls and glares at reviewers: "Edvy doesn't own FMA or the characters from it…"

Edward: "Warning: there is lime in this chapter."

Edward had stayed at home for one day not wanting to deal with the hormone and perverted host club. After coming out of the daze that Envy inflicted on him after the handjob, Ed had scrambled out of the host club and ran back home.

Ed thought resting his head on his pillow, "Please let this be a nightmare so I could wake up. I don't want to deal with this shit!" He blushed as he remembered what the host club did and shook his head to get rid of it.

Alphonse came into his room and asked concerned, "You alright, nii-san?"

Edward sighed and answered, "Yeah, I'm fine Al. Don't worry about it." Then he saw how uncomfortable Al looked and asked, "What's wrong?"

Alphonse bit his lip and muttered, "…Dad said he would be coming over for a few days."

Edward froze then growled in aggravation, "GOD DAMMIT!"

Alphonse sighed at his brother's behavior and said, "Anyway nii-san, don't you need to go to school?"

Ed froze and sighed, "Yeah yeah Al. I'll go." He got back into some clean clothes and headed out to school. Once he got onto the grounds, he was suddenly grabbed and dragged by Wrath into the host club and pushed behind a curtain. He yelled out confused, "What the hell Wrath?"

Wrath laughed, "Just get into the costume Ed-chan! Someone is coming to visit so you need to be presentable!"

Ed sighed and reluctantly got into the costume but was blushing the whole time of what it was he was wearing.

Envy and Greed were playing gamble in the corner of the club and Greed was smirking. He then said a smirk still in place, "I wonder how the kid will look?"

Envy being curious, "What do you mean?" He had once again beaten Greed who had groaned in frustration.

Greed said grinning, "Just a little surprise for you Envy that concerns your new toy."

It was Envy's turn to smirk in glee and sadistic pleasure.

Meanwhile with Wrath, he was currently trying to drag Edward out of the dressing room. He grunted, "Come on Ed-chan! You look great!"

Edward yelled, "No way in hell am I going out like this!"

Sloth came over tiredly and yawned, "What's going on here?"

Wrath explained still pulling, "Edward won't come out in his costume."

Sloth yawned and scratched the back of his head. He went over and grabbed the other hand of Edward's that Wrath didn't have and pulled as well. They kept pulling but Edward was still refusing to give up.

Envy and Greed came over wondering what the heck was going on. Wrath already knowing what they were going to say explained tired, "Ed-chan won't come out!"

Envy smirked and pushed them away then went in the curtain seeing a flushed chibi. Though that didn't catch his attention and nearly drooled at how Edward looked.

Edward was wearing a maid's outfit with it reaching mid thigh. He was wearing white lace gloves with a white lace barrette on top of his head. His silky golden hair was let down on his shoulders, which made him look adorable, and also made him look like a GIRL.

Envy purred and stalked over to Ed, "My my inuchibi, don't you look adorable in that outfit of yours."

Edward blushed deeply and backed away from Envy until he hit the wall. He then stuttered at Envy trapped him against the wall, "E-E-E-Envy back off!" He weakly pushed against Envy's chest to get space.

Envy just smirked then leaned down and nipped at Ed's earlobe and whispered, "Don't wanna…You're far too appetizing right now…Makes me want to do things to you…" Edward starred at him in innocent confusion and Envy crushed their lips together and wrapped Edward in his arms tightly.

Ed tried to push him away but Envy just put his hand at Ed wrist, pulling Ed closer to himself as he deepen the kiss. " Hn . . ." Ed can't help but moan as Envy's skillful tongue touches his sensitive one. Envy deepen it more when he heard Ed moan. Feeling that Ed stop struggling, he pull Ed to himself more and kiss him as if there is no tomorrow. Envy stop the kiss when he found the chibi in his arm needs the thing call 'oxygen'.

Then Envy slides his hand under the dress and was pretty surprised to see that Edward was wearing lacy panties. He smirked even more and kneeled down. Edward watched panting and confused at what Envy was doing.

Envy swiftly yanked down the panties and quickly gripped Edward's member in his hand stroking him hard. Edward moaned and squirmed, his hands clawing at the wall. He was panting heavily as Envy pumped harder. Then he screamed when he felt something moist and warm envelop his cock.

Envy smirked and licked the blond's member and swallowed it several times. Then he inserted two fingers into Ed who gasped and bucked back against the fingers. Envy both sucked Edward's member and worked his fingers into Edward, adding both his ring and pinky in as well to the knuckle.

Edward whimpered, "E-E-Envy stoooooopppppp….!"

Envy just continued what he was doing and felt Edward clenching even tighter around his fingers and started sucking even harder on Edward. Edward screamed, "ENVY!" He cummed into Envy's mouth who happily swallowed it. Then when he released him, Edward collapsed to the ground. Envy smirked even wider licking his fingers that used to be in Edward and whispered in his ear, "Can't wait to have more of you later, Inuchibi." With that Envy picked up Edward and carried him to the couch and sat him on his lap until their guest would come.

Vy: "Hope you all liked it!^^"

Envy looked at Edward and headed towards him.

Vy grabs him: "No! You're not allowed for a week of not touching Ed!"

Envy pouts: "Pleeeaaaasssseeee!"

Vy glares then sighs: "Fine but you owe me."

Envy cheers and grabs a blushing Edward and carries him to their room.

Vy: "Anway please review and I will get started on the other ideas. Just wanted you to enjoy this lime that's been bugging me." Waves


	6. New rival?

Chapter 5

Vy: "The choice has been decided and is now written!"^^

Envy: "Jeez, Finally!"

Vy glares: "Do you want to go back to that week?"

Envy rapidly shakes his head.

Vy: "Good, now the choice that won is-"

Edward crosses his arms and glares at Reviewers: "…The Colonel Bastard idea…" Glares at Vy: "You just had to write it."

Vy shrugs: "It's funny and the reviewers will love it!"^^

Edward sighed: "You do realize Envy will hate this chapter, right?"

Vy: "I know."

Envy: "Why would I?"

Vy: "I don't own FMA or the characters."

Edward: "Warning: There is to be bad language, violence, and Envy being enraged."

Vy: "…There is also slight Ed/Roy."

Envy: "WHAT!"

Vy runs away as Envy chases her with a chainsaw: "AAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Envy: "YOU BETTER RUN!"

Edward sweatdropped: "Enjoy the fic." Chases after Envy to prevent him killing the author.

The Host Club was waiting for their guest while Edward was being held captive in Envy's grip on his lap. He was still wearing the maid's outfit and wished he could go change.

Greed chuckled, "How long are you going to keep the kid captive in your grip Envy?"

Envy smirked over Ed's shoulder at Greed and purred, "As long as I want." He tightened his grip on Edward who blushed and squirmed in his grasp.

Wrath laughed then realized something, "Hey, you guys think it's ok for Ed-chan to look like that infront of our guest?"

Greed just shrugged, "I could careless if he saw him like this but," He cast a glance at Envy as he was nipping Ed's earlobe playfully, "maybe we should hide the kid."

Envy hearing this growled, "I'm not hiding my adorable chibi."

Edward glared at Envy and yelled, "Stop calling me short you damn walking palmtree!"

This made everyone laugh minus Envy and Sloth who was sleeping next to Wrath on the other coach.

Envy growled and was about to retort when he heard the door being opened to the club. A man with jet black hair of probably seventeen years came into the room with a blond woman who looked about the same age as the other. Then the man looked over at Greed and grinned, "So, shall we get the negotiations done?"

The woman looked strict and was carrying a clipboard with her. Edward wondered why other people were here.

The man then looked over in his direction and smirked and Ed shivered when he could see in his onyx eyes a glimmer of lust and mischief, "Who's the runt?"

Envy held back Edward as he yelled out, "WHO'RE CALLING A RUNT SO TINY THAT HE WON'T GROW TALLER BECAUSE HE DOESN'T DRINK HIS MILK?"

This made the man stare at him wide eyed for a moment then smirked, "So you're not only short but you hate milk? If you don't start drinking it you won't ever get taller."

Edward struggled in Envy's and now Wrath's as it took both of them to restrain the enraged Edward.

Once he calmed down Envy glared at the man, "Roy stop calling him that. I'm the only one who can make him cute and angry."

The man named Roy shrugged, "It's not my fault the kid is so easily to rile up." Then he smirked at Ed, "Though he does look pretty cute in a maid's outfit." At this Edward blushed remembering that he was still wearing the outfit.

Envy growled angrily and tightened his grip around Edward, "Stay the fuck away from him Pyro, unless you want to become dickless."

The two glared daggers at one another until the woman said, "Sir you are to discuss with Greed not to be flirting with the boy."

Roy turned to her and nodded, "Alright Riza." He then looked at Edward and winked, "If you ever want to have some real fun, come see me at my host club at Okana Academy." Then he walked off with Greed and Riza while Envy was being held back by Wrath, Ed, and Sloth who had woken up.

Envy yelled out snarling, "LIKE HELL YOU ARE PERVERTED MINISKIRT CHASING JACKASS!" Then he glared at Edward then growled at him, "If I hear you took up his offer, you will live your life in a world of hell!"

Edward nodded his head fearful of Envy.

Envy growled, "Good." Then he grabbed him and crashed their lips together hard enough to bruise and let Ed go to breath, "Cuz you're mine. Don't ever let me catch you going for someone else, got it?"

Edward nodded his head once again as Envy let go of him and Envy stormed off out of the club.

Vy: "So ends this chapter. Hoped you enjoyed."

Envy: "….."

Vy: "? Envy you alright?"

Envy says nothing then walks up to Ed and pulls him into a tight hug, "Mine."

Vy: "Anyway, please review and tell me what you think. Ja ne!" Waves


	7. Halloween

Chapter 6

Vy comes out in Envy's skort and shirt along with his headband, while also wearing Edward's red coat and pocket watch: Happy Halloween everyone! ^^

Envy: "Why are you wearing our clothes? Halloween was yesterday."

Vy fingers headband: "Cause I dressed up as both you and Edward and this chapter is a Halloween special. Here's both your's and Edward's costumes." Gives both their costumes.

Edward: O.O

Envy smirks: "These are great!" Stares at Vy: Sometimes I wonder if you really are a girl."

Vy sweatdrops: "Uh…"

Edward rolls eyes: "Wrong. Even though his profile doesn't say it, readers; Edvy is actually a boy and wanted you readers to think he was a girl."

Vy: "ED!"

Envy: O.O "You're a boy?"

Vy sighs: "Yes."

Envy stares at Vy

Vy: "? What?"

Envy: "….You look nothing like a guy."

Vy glares: "Shut up!"

Envy: "It's true! You look nothing like one and you freaking have girl curves!"

Vy: Well sorry for being Korean! I don't own FMA or the characters."

Edward: "Warning; There's violence, bad language and Roy and Envy being enraged and of course yaoi."

Vy: "Also something you've all been waiting for." ^^

Envy perks up: "You mean…"

Vy nods: "Yup! There's a lemon in this chapter!"

Envy jumps up: "YES FINALLY!"

Vy: "Hope you enjoy!" Goes off to fix profile.

Edward sighed as he dreaded going to school. So far he's been in the school for two months and now today was Halloween which he found out at the beginning of October that it was Envy's and the other host club members favorite holiday.

Edward thought hoping, "I hope that we don't do anything that much." Though that was short lived as again, Wrath grabbed him and dragged him to the host club. Then once they got there, both of them went into the dressing room.

Edward asked as Wrath was getting out clothes, "What are we doing Wrath?"

Wrath smiled and jumped in place, "We're doing a Halloween theme today so we're all going to wear costumes!"

Not wanting to ruin Wrath's fun, Edward reluctantly smiled, "Ok, sounds fun."

Wrath nodded vigorously and then threw Edward some clothes, "Here put it on!"

Edward looked at the clothes confused. They were dirty and had a lot of holes in them and the pants were no better but they still had some kind of cloth underneath them to at least hide some of his parts. He got into the clothes and they looked pretty worn out on him and slightly big on him. Ed looked over at Wrath and saw Wrath was dressed as a robber with the black and white barred shirt but ripped down the middle and was wearing a worn out hat.

Wrath then came over to Ed and before Ed knew it, his wrists and ankles had shackles with chains in them and a black leather collar around his throat.

Ed asked fingering the collar, "What's all this for?"

Wrath then got out something else but hid it from Ed and answered, "To make your costume seem more real! You're a slave." Then he showed Ed what he had and it was cat ears with some wires in them.

Edward raised a brow and Wrath explained, "You'll be a neko slave and these ears actually connect to the nerves so that you can actually feel and hear through them." He also pulled out a tail as well that matched the tail which both were blond like Edward's hair.

Edward sighed as Wrath put the ears and tail on him and winced in pain as they connected to his nerves. Now he looked like a neko slave.

Wrath then clapped and said happily, "Yay! You look cute Ed! Let's go show the others." He grabbed Ed's hand and dragged him out of the dressing room. They looked at the host club seeing it look spooky and dark in the candle lit room. Wrath then stopped and Edward got to see what everyone was wearing. He saw Greed in a corner wearing punk clothes with a black blazer and tight pants and wearing his favorite sunglasses. Sloth was on the couch, sleeping and was wearing a cop costume with his hat slightly edging off.

Wrath went over to him and fixed up his hat on his head again.

Edward looked around but didn't see Envy until he felt something grab his collar. He yelped and heard a clink sound. He turned to see a smirking Envy who was wearing a black hat that covered most of his face and his eyes giving Ed a creepy feeling. He was also wearing a dark trench coat that reached to his ankles and combat boots. Though Edward stared in horror as Envy was holding a chain and followed it with his eyes to see it followed up to his collar attached to it!

Envy purred as he leaned down to Edward's cat ear making him twitch, "You're my slave today Edo. Though I promise you, you'll want to keep being it from now on." Edward then yelped as Envy pulled the chain and caught Edward's lips in his own in a rough and demanding kiss. Though they stopped as Greed cleared his throat.

Envy growled at Greed and brought Edward into a crushing hug making him blush and squirm.

Greed smirked, "Sorry but we need to deal with our guests now Envy. You can play with him later." Edward blushed even harder at his intention of what Envy was planning.

Envy sighed then dragged Edward with him to another couch and made Ed sit in his lap, much to Ed's dismay.

Then the guests were coming in and they were going to their favorite host. Edward glanced at Wrath's and Sloth's couch and wished he didn't.

Sloth was looking down at Wrath who he was straddling on the couch and Wrath was handcuffed with his hands above his head. Sloth grinned lazily, "What's wrong little criminal? Not going to try to escape?"

Wrath looked up at him, teary eyed and begged, "Please mister officer. I'll do anything, just let me go!" He started squirming but Sloth kept him under him in place.

Sloth then smirked and inquired with interest, "Anything?"

Wrath nodded vigorously still squirming.

Sloth then drawled, "Alright then." Then he swiftly pulled Wrath's pants down and engulfed Wrath's member in his mouth. Wrath cried out and moaned, "Ah-! No-! M-M-Mister o-o-officer! Ah-! T-T-This is wrong!" Though despite his words he was bucking up into Sloth's mouth wanting more of the delicious heat.

Sloth hummed making Wrath cry out more making their guests blush fiercely and rubbing their thighs together. Sloth then stopped and drawled with lust in his voice, "I beg to differ criminal. You seem to like this with every fiber of your being." Then went back to sucking Wrath's member and then shoved two fingers into his entrance.

Wrath moaned, "AH-! OFFICER!"

Edward looked away blushing not wanting to see anymore. Then he heard a chuckle and looked at Envy over his shoulder who was smirking. Edward gulped nervous of the look Envy was giving him.

Envy pulled the chain again making Ed fall into his chest and whispered in his ear, "You want to try that Edo?"

Edward blushed and shook his head no rapidly.

Envy though was about to say something until a voice said, "Well what do we have here?" He looked over to see Roy again and growled holding Edward tightly.

He glared at Roy and snarled, "What do you want?"

Roy smirked and looked at Ed who was squirming in discomfort under his gaze. He then answered, "I just wanted to come see the kid and ask him something."

Before Edward could say anything, Envy yelled, "HE'S NOT GOING ANYWHERE WITH YOU!" Edward cowered as he saw Envy looking enraged.

Roy glared as well and yelled back, "WHY SHOULD IT BE ANY OF YOUR BUSINESS!"

Envy kept yelling standing up, "CAUSE HE'S MINE IS WHY!" Everyone watched the two argue not wanting to get in between them.

Edward hesitantly got in between both of them and said, "Guys knock it off!"

Roy glared at him, "STAY OUT OF THIS!" Then he slapped Edward's face making him fall clutching his cheek.

Envy snapped, "YOU BASTARD!" He then lunged at Roy and they started to fight. Greed and Sloth jumped in knowing Envy would most likely kill Roy if they didn't stop him. Wrath ran to Ed who was holding his cheek.

Wrath asked worried, "You alright Ed-chan?"

Edward hesitantly took his hand off his cheek which was really red making Wrath cring. He then murmured, "Yeah I think so." They looked at the fight seeing Greed and Sloth restraining an enraged Envy and a slightly beaten up Roy. Greed took Envy to the backroom which had a bed for him to calm down in and Sloth dragged Roy out of the host club.

Wrath looked at Ed, "Maybe you should check on Envy, Ed-chan? So that he can know you're fine." Ed nodded and headed towards the backroom and went in closing the door behind him. Envy was sitting on the bed looking down and was trembling.

Edward then walked over and stood infront of him and whispered, "Envy? You alright?" Envy looked up fast at Ed then grabbed his wrist and pulled Ed into a hug.

Envy whispered, "Are you alright is the question chibi?"

Edward bristled at the name and yelled, "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A MINIATURE BEAN THAT CAN GET KILLED BY A MINI-DICTIONARY?" Envy laughed and this made Ed somewhat glad that Envy was calm again.

Then all of a sudden Envy pulled him down on the bed making him yelp and look up at Envy to see him straddling him. He blushed as Envy leaned down and nipped his earlobe, "Now I'm going to show you who you belong to."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Lemon starts here!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Envy kissed Edward roughly making Edward blush and moan opening his mouth shyly to let Envy in. Envy took this instantly and battled with Edward's tongue gaining dominance. Ed moaned into the kiss. The kiss they were sharing was much more passionate than the usual aggressive kisses given by Envy.

Something or more likely someone snapped Edward out of his thoughts. The teen felt strong hands wandering everywhere, but mostly towards his southern regions. He felt Envy smirking into the kiss. Edward squirmed as Envy started rubbing Edward's member through his pants making Edward moan.

Envy smirked as he removed Edward's shirt then started sucking on his neck leaving many marks showing that the blond belonged to him. Edward was panting and was clutching the sheets in his hands trying to calm himself at what Envy was doing.

Edward had never done this stuff before he met Envy so he wasn't sure of how to react but Envy was bringing out all kinds of reactions Ed never dreamed of doing.

Envy then pinched one of Ed's nipples causing Ed to cry out and pant. Envy smirked and licked the nipple while his other hand played with the other. Edward was panting heavily as well as blushing deeply which headed towards his nether parts. Envy had switched nipples and started sucking on it making both wet and hard. Then he took off his hat which somehow stayed on in the fight and his trench coat exposing his pale and slightly muscular chest.

Ed gazed at him in awe making Envy chuckle kissing him passionately. Then he removed Ed's pants without breaking the kiss and started stroking it hard. Edward cried out, "ENVY!" Envy smirked even more now sucking on Ed's member making the blond cry out even more then his fingers crawled towards Ed's entrance.

Edward was panting and moaning then gasped as he felt a finger slide into him making him whimper.

Envy whispered, "Relax chibi. If you do this will be easier." Ed nodded and forced himself to relax against the intruding finger stretching him. Envy moved his finger before adding another making Ed cry out in pain this time. Deciding to distract Ed, he went back to sucking on his member making Ed gasp instead in pleasure bucking up into his mouth. Satisfied that he distracted the blond, Envy added another finger making it three fingers in Edward stretching him.

Edward was moaning and begged, "Envy! Please!" Envy sucked harder and his fingers hit Ed's prostate making him moan loudly. Envy kept ramming his fingers into it making Ed moan louder and pant more. He then stopped sucking Ed's cock and pulled his fingers out making Ed whimper in protest.

Envy smirked, "Don't worry Edo, you'll get what you want soon." Then he took off his pants and combat boots then grabbed the shackles still attached to Ed's wrists and ankles and tied them to the edges of the bed. Edward watched him confused and tried to get out of them but couldn't. Then Envy pounced on him then grabbed Ed's hips and then whispered in his ear, "You delectable being tied up Ed. Now just relax cause I'm entering you."

Edward gulped and nodded and Envy proceeded to line his member at Ed's entrance and started to push in. Ed gasped and whimpered as Envy kept pushing until the hilt and started moving Ed. Edward tried to get used to this new feeling but it felt really painful. Then he felt a jolt of pleasure as Envy hit his prostate, "ENVY!"

Envy smirked, glad to finally found Ed's prostate and started going faster and harder into his chibi and moaned. God his chibi was so tight and hot inside!

Ed could feel something inside him, something that badly need to.. to what? Explode? That was it, that's how he could describe it...

He felt Envy's hand wrap around his stiff member, and started pumping to the same rhythm he was thrusting at. The dual stimulation was bringing him closer to that feeling, that **need** to be released...

_Faster and fast and faster..._

He noticed that the confining hand was gone from his hip, and before he knew it, he was thrusting upwards to beat Envy's hips blow for blow, the impact suddenly intensified. Ed looked up and caught Envy's pale face, he was sweating and his eyes were narrowed, Ed knew he was tight around Envy's heat, but he had no idea _how_ tight. But it made it all the more friction, all the more intensity... And satisfaction... _He_ was the one causing that look on his lover's face, it was _him_ creating that pleasure in the older male...

Ed was screaming, every rhythmic impact punctuated by the cutting sound of "ENVY!". He felt every hammering hit, that unshakable force hitting the inside of him, and after their pace was exhaustingly fast, the bundle of nerves inside him finally reached their limit, and he finally hit the blindingly intense feeling of orgasm.

Edward cried out, "OH GOD ENVY!" His orgasm came out and coated Envy's palm with his essence while Envy was still pounding into him. Envy then felt his end nearing and moaned, "Edward!" Then he cummed inside Ed making him mewl.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Lemon End~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They both panted for breath and were covered in sweat from their activities. Envy then pulled out of Ed then collapsed beside him. Edward was panting and gasping and slowly falling asleep. Envy saw him closing his eyes and smiled then kissed him lightly, "Go to sleep Edo."

Edward nodded and fell asleep as Envy rolled them under the blankets covering their naked forms. Envy hugged Edward to himself and decided to deal with whatever was tomorrow not wanting to leave the blond yet and fell asleep as well thinking, "You're mine Edward Elric. Don't forget that."

Vy: "That's the chapter! Hope you liked it." ^^

Envy smirks: "I most certainly did."

Edward was blushing deeply.

Vy: "Anyway hope to see you again soon readers and please review of what you think." Waves.


	8. Resuming Activities in Host club

Chapter 7

Vy: "Hey everyone!" ^^

Envy: "Where the hell were you?" glares viciously at Vy.

Vy rolls eyes: "Well sorry if I'm taking exams at school and having to deal with the holidays with the family. Cut me some slack."

Envy crosses arms still glaring.

Vy looks around: "Where's Ed?"

Envy smirks: "Liked the chapter you posted and been busy for months."

Vy : O.O "You like it that much?"

Envy nods.

Edward appears while limping: "Hey guys, sorry I'm late." He waves at fangirls who are cheering and giggling at him.

Envy growls wrapping his arms around Ed possessively: "Back off! He's my chibi!"

Fangirls groan then cheer when seeing Envy pick up Edward bridle style making Ed blush.

Vy laughs: "Anyway I don't own FMA or the characters."

Envy shouts over cheers: "This chapter contains bad language, violence and someone visiting."

Vy: "Also while reviewing, please vote on whether if Envy and Ed should have a kid and what they should be. Boy/girl." ^^

Edward: O.O "WHAT?" faints

Envy holding an unconscious Ed then glares at Vy.

Vy sweatdrops: "Guess that was a shock to him."

Envy rolls his eyes: "No, you think?" Then carries Ed to their room to rest.

Vy turns back to reviewers: "Though seriously vote when reviewing and hope you enjoy. Also there is another lemon and lime in this chapter so if you don't like yaoi or lemons do not read this chapter or skip until you see 'end of lemon' so you don't read it." Waves

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Envy and Ed~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Edward groaned as he started to wake up. He rolled over in bed and wished he hadn't as he hissed in pain from his backside.

A pale hand rubbed his back. "Don't overexert yourself, Inuchibi." An amused voice came from behind him.

Edward froze and turned over to see Envy smirking at him, sitting up. He was confused for a second of why they were in bed then the memories from earlier came back making Ed blush really red. He turned away embarrassed and nervous.

Envy chuckled as he pulled Edward close to him by the tail that was still connecting to his nerves, who had yelped from being pulled from the tail. He started stroking the ears on Ed's head making him blush and purr. He chuckled once more than sighed. "As much as I enjoy seeing you as a neko slave, but Halloween's over so better take those off." He grabbed the ears and tail and waited for the wires to unattach from Ed's nerves, who flinched from the pain and took them off.

Edward then rubbed his head to relieve the pain the ears did while Envy massaged his back because of the tail and their…earlier activities. Though he gasped when he felt a finger go back into his entrance and moaned when it hit his prostate.

Envy chuckled as he nipped Ed's neck and whispered, "I'm nowhere done with you Edo." Though before he could do anything else, the door opened to reveal Greed who was smirking at the two.

He crossed his arms looking amused. "Sorry to interrupt your fun but we have guests and some are requesting you Envy."

Envy growled at him for ruining his fun but got up from the bed and got dressed in some clean clothes.

Edward was still in the blankets not sure of what to where until Wrath came bounding in. He said happily, "Don't worry Ed-chan! I got you some clothes." Ed smiled in gratitude and got dressed in his usual black outfit. Though he was a little annoyed when Envy grabbed him again and was about to retort for it but froze at Envy's words.

"We won't need them for activities, will we Inuchibi?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Club activities~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Edward was blushing as he was given so much attention from Envy right infront of his guests but so far he hadn't tried to do anything making Edward glad and hope he wouldn't try anything at all. He looked at Sloth's and Wrath's table and saw that they weren't doing anything for once since Sloth looked like he was asleep. Though he eyes grew when he saw what happened next.

Wrath had been reaching across the table to grab a pocky when he was suddenly pushed down on his stomach on the surface of the table. He looked above him to see Sloth who looked lustful and hungry. He asked nervous, "B-B-Big brother?" Sloth didn't say anything but grabbed the pocky that Wrath had been reaching for then pulled Wrath's shorts down and pushed it into Wrath's entrance.

Wrath gasped and squirmed at the strange thing in him. He whined, "Ah-! Big brother! Stop!" Sloth pulled the pocky out then leaned down and licked at Wrath's entrance to lick the chocolate that melted there. Wrath moaned and bucked back as Sloth fucked him with his tongue, then moaned louder when Sloth had his hand up his shirt and pinched his nipple.

"AH! BIG BROTHER!" Their guests were blushing and were jacking off at the sight they were seeing from the two.

Edward looked away from them, not able to take much more of seeing that. Though he blushed even more when Envy started rubbing his body.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Lemon and lime starts~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Envy asked amused, smirking, "Does watching them always get you excited Edo?" Edward was about to retort but gasped when Envy swiftly pulled his pants and boxers down then took down his skort and lifted Ed onto his lap then thrust into him.

Edward yelped as he tried to get off of Envy but he was held down except when Envy started moving him up and down on his shaft, making him moan loudly when he hit his prostate.

Envy still smirking licked his neck from behind, "You enjoying this chibi?" Ed could only answer with a moan as Envy started thrusting faster and harder into him. He started moaning even louder when Envy took off his shirt and pinched his nipple while his other hand was pumping Ed's neglected cock.

Ed panted and gasped as he felt his end nearing. "AH! E-E-Envy! I-I-I'm going to-!"

Envy nipped his neck harder and whispered huskily, "Come on Ed, cum!" He thrust harder into Ed making him scream, "ENVY!" He released, cum covering Envy's hand around his penis. He slumped against Envy, as he panted for breath.

Envy smirked over his shoulder and looked at his guests to see they were blushing tomato red and were jacking off. Then he looked over his shoulder to Wrath's and Sloth's table. "Hey Wrath!"

Wrath was also panting, still on the table, trying to recover from Sloth's actions and answered, "Y-Yeah?"

Envy then smirked even wider and held up his hand. "Want to task my chibi-chan?"

Wrath's eyes widened and he smirked as well, knowing what Envy meant. "Yeah! I've been wondering how Ed-chan tastes!" He sat up and pulled up his shorts then went towards their table and licked his lips, lustfully, seeing Ed still flushed and panting from Envy's advances on him. Envy moved a still worn out Ed, making be on all fours, which made him confused enough to snap out of his daze. Though he groaned when Envy reentered him without warning. Though he was shocked when Wrath got under him and he was staring at Wrath's cock while Wrath was facing his. He opened his mouth to scream when Wrath enveloped his cock in his mouth, seeing the chance, Wrath thrust his hips to make Ed swallow his own, making him moan in bliss.

Edward couldn't think only feel as the two brother's fucked and pleasured him to no end. He sucked on Wrath's dick who moaned, causing Ed to moan when the vibrations made him harder. Envy was thrusting even harder into him making him clenched the cushions of the couch harder as he moved with both the brother's movements, Envy leading. He felt himself get close to the edge and tried to not grit his teeth knowing it would make Wrath be in pain if he did.

Envy watched from above and felt himself grow harder at the sight of his brother sucking off his chibi while Ed was doing the same to him and he thrust even harder not caring if he would break Ed.

Wrath was also in heaven from all this. He tasted the precum that was entering his mouth and it was delicious to what he tasted before. He also liked how Ed was performing a blowjob on him that made him almost melt. Though he wanted more and started thrusting harder into Ed's throat and sucked harder on Ed's cock wanting him to cum.

Ed choked on Wrath but managed to swallow it to the back of his throat and started whimpering as the brothers thrusting harder into him. He then groaned in bliss when he finally released into Wrath's mouth and his inner muscles clenched around Envy's shaft.

Wrath sucked all the cum in his mouth wanting to milk Ed dry then released it from his mouth as he also released in Ed's mouth who tried to swallow it all but some dripped out of his mouth, down his chin.

Envy groaned and thrusted harder into the tight heat as Ed clenched around him tighter after his release and growled when he cummed into Ed's ass, filling him to the brink.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Lemon End~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Three panted and Envy came out of Edward and pulled his skort back on, while Wrath also got out of under Ed and pulled his shorts back on. Edward slumped on the couch, exhausted from their activities. Envy saw the cum on his chin and tilted his head up and licked it up from his chin to his mouth and kissed Ed, thrusting his tongue inside his mouth, tasting Ed and Wrath. He looked at his guests who had been watching the whole thing, some who had nosebleeds, some fainted and others were finished jacking off to the show and were enjoying the afterglow.

Though he looked over at Wrath. "Wrath…" Wrath looked over at his brother and saw him glare at him. "Don't get any ideas. You only get to taste him unless I give you permission. He's still MY chibi-chan."

Wrath sighed dejected, "Yes, but he did taste good." He smirked at Envy and went back to his own guests who had also been watching the show, were still beet red.

Envy looked back at Ed who was sleeping and chuckled at the adorable sight. He dressed Edward back in his clothes, being careful to not wake him and then sat down, hugging him to his chest, tightly. He growled, "You're mine Edward Elric. I'm not going to be done with you for a long time."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of chapter~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vy: "Now how was that for someone coming back into lemons!" Grins. "Glad to be back everyone!"

Envy comes back out and looks at the chapter and reads. He smirks: "Damn, this is better than the last one. Can't wait until Edo wakes up."

Vy sweatdrops: "When do you ever wait."

Envy smirks widens: "Good point." Goes back into his and Ed's room where you can hear a gasp and moans from the room.

Vy closes door and looks at reviewers: "Ed is soo going to be pissed at me for that….Anyway please review and vote to what I said earlier. I hope to get some good reviews for my return back to this story." Waves


End file.
